darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon platebody
The dragon platebody is a mid-range platebody, requiring 60 Defence. It is a step above a rune platebody, but not as good as the Third-age platebody and the Bandos chestplate, which are the next tier up. It is tied with Tier 3 of the Warpriest armour of the World events, which however requires 75 Defence. Level 92 Smithing is needed to repair the body from its 3 broken parts, along with 1 million coins for the purchase of a one-use blast fusion hammer. Although creating it requires completion of While Guthix Sleeps, the quest does not have to be completed or even started in order to equip the dragon platebody. A dragon platebody can be combined with a dragon platebody ornament kit (or) to make a gold-trimmed dragon platebody (or), with a dragon platebody ornament kit (sp) to make a spiky dragon platebody (sp), or with a dragonbone upgrade kit to make a dragonbone platebody. None of these cosmetic enhancements change the stats in any way. |image = Dragon plate armour set (lg) equipped.png 150px |caption = A player wearing a dragon platebody. }} Smithing The 4 items needed to create the dragon platebody: All 3 pieces of dragon armour are only dropped by tormented demons which are found in the former area of the Stone of Jas inside the Ancient Guthix Temple. This is locked off to players who have not completed While Guthix Sleeps. After the completion of While Guthix Sleeps, it is possible to unlock the mithril door upstairs near the mithril dragons by using a dragonkin key. This key can be made by using half of the strange key (acquired during the quest While Guthix Sleeps) on a mithril dragon, while both pieces of the key are in the player's inventory. This will fuse the pieces together into the dragonkin key. Beyond the mithril door are three hanging dragon skulls, rib cages, and a giant orb in the centre. Using Fire Wave on each head previous to EoC was required to light the dragon heads. Now simply clicking on the Light options will use a fire ability that will cause a flame to appear in their mouths and they will be moved towards the orb in the centre. Once the orb is lit, the player can go back in the Ancient Cavern towards a corner south-west of the brutal green dragons. Up the stairs, the player will find the Dragon Forge. It is here, using a blast fusion hammer purchased from the Foreman at the Blast Furnace for 1,000,000 coins, that the player can fuse together the three parts of the dragon platebody with 92 Smithing, originally 99 Smithing upon release. The process yields 2,000 Smithing experience. A boost may be used such as dwarven stout or dwarven stout(m). The Assist System may not be used to create the platebody. History Multiple years before the release of the dragon platebody, spinning plates were released, joking that "dragon plates" (since the spinning plates had a picture of a dragon) were then available. With Jagex's joke, many players were disappointed and thought it would never be released. On 2 September 2008, a new banner was released after the Distractions and Diversions update, showing a female character wearing what appeared to resemble a dragon platebody.Head banner possibly including a dragon platebody. Also, an image representing the dragon platebody was posted onto the internet by an anonymous user, and resembles the one in the banner.Dragon platebody drawing On an unknown date, long before the platebody was released, Jagex put concept art of what appears to be the dragon platebody in the "Membership benefits" section of their website (shown right). This has since been implemented into the design for the Primal platebody. There is also speculation that the dragon platebody was shown in two news post screenshots. The Clan Wars improvements were accompanied by an image of a player wearing what is believed to have been a dragon armour body, though because the image is so small, it is possible that it was a dragon chainbody. The PvP worlds update, on 3 October 2008, also revealed a screenshot, this time clearer, of what appears to be a player wearing a dragon platebody. Looking closely at the PvP picture, the piece of armour seems to have three horns on its shoulder. Even after the release of the dragon platebody, players were still not satisfied. They complained the platebody did not look attractive or intimidating enough for such a sought after item. Jagex posted a sticky in the forums to collect feedback on what the dragon platebody should look like. Several weeks later, on 25 March 2009, the new dragon platebody was released, along with an unannounced graphical update of many other pieces of dragon armour. On 4 August 2010, an update was released: Ornament kits, which allow the user to "trim" their dragon platebody. One side effect of this procedure is that the dragon platebody becomes untradeable until the kit is removed. Gallery File:D plate2.png|The player in this image is believed to be wearing a dragon platebody. This image appeared on RuneScape frontpage before the platebody was released. File:Dragonplatebanner.png|A banner showing a woman wearing what appears to be a dragon platebody. This banner was posted before the release of the Dragon platebody. Trivia *The three components of the dragon platebody weigh 16 kg, whereas the completed body is 9 kg. It is possible that while forging, the player removes unnecessary parts from the dragon lumps to forge the body. An example would be the Ruined dragon armour slice, as there are claws on it, but does not show in the platebody. *When it was released on 26 November 2008, the starting price on the Grand Exchange was 30 million coins. *When the platebody was first released, level 99 Smithing was required to smith the three pieces together. It also was not possible to use the Assist System. Within a few days, the requirement was lowered to 92 and the Assist System was opened to use. *On 25 March 2009 the dragon platebody received a graphical update, and again on 6 March 2012, along with several other armours. *The rune platebody requires 99 Smithing to build, yet the dragon platebody only requires 92 Smithing. This could have many explanations, for example that the forge is much stronger than regular anvils, or that one doesn't have to make the body's shape from bars, rather it is a process of merely repairing it, unlike the rune platebody which is forged, but the actual reason is unknown. *The Corrupt dragon chainbody could be an old Dragon platebody, as the corrupted chainbody has very similar looks to the platebody. *The three parts of the platebody do not look to fit together to form the platebody. For example, the Ruined dragon armour slice is the arm of a Tormented demon, and has claws, which the platebody does not show. References fi:Dragon platebody no:Dragon platebody nl:Dragon platebody Category:Cosmetic change equipment